


My Name's Chloe, Asshole

by HavocRoyale



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, transgirl!Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocRoyale/pseuds/HavocRoyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Price, now completely out to most if not all of Arcadia Bay, faces her first year at school without her best friend Max and meets an oddly magnetic girl named Rachel Amber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A week into the new school year and she was all too aware of everyone talking about her. First day of school she'd told anyone who talked to her or addressed her as Cole or a boy not to. Second day of school Nathan Prescott tried to make a big deal out of it and refused to call her a girl or Chloe in the middle of English when the teacher called her name in roll.

  Chloe made a bigger deal out of it, whipping around and decking him in the face, "My name's Chloe, asshole!"

  The teacher had promptly sent her to the office where she ended up with 3 days in-school suspension for fighting. As school started the following week, Chloe noticed a new girl sitting in her desk in English and the seat which was previously Nathan's empty. Walking to take Nathan's old seat, the new girl smiled brightly at Chloe as she passed. Chloe could've sworn her heart stopped, the feeling faded fast as she realized this girl probably knew about the ordeal last week already. Everyone already seemed accustomed to her so she had to have come in in the 3 days Chloe was absent, giving everyone plenty of time to gossip to her about Chloe.

  The girl turned around, still smiling, "I'm Rachel Amber."

  "I'm Chloe," Chloe tried to put extra emphasis on her name.

  "You're the girl who got in a fight with Nathan!"

  "Yeah?"

  The girl turned back around and started scribbling on some scrap paper. The bell rang and everyone turned attention to the front of the class as the teacher started roll. Rachel handed the small paper to Chloe. Chloe looked at the small folded scrap suspiciously before opening it.

_Everyone says you're kind of a bitch for punching Nathan but I just got here Thursday and he's kinda an asshole we should hang out later here's my number_

  Chloe smiled and folded the paper back up before slipping it in her pocket. She tore the corner off of one of her sheets and wrote a response on it. She tried to subtlety pas it to Rachel but the teacher called her name, "Chloe?"

  Chloe dropped the scrap, "I'm here!"

  The teacher frowned, "I can see that,was there anything important on that paper slip you were passing to Miss Amber?"

  "Well, yeah it was important. But I mean if calling our names is more important, I guess it could wait."

  A few students snickered, the teacher stood, "No no, do continue. In fact why don't you read it out loud to the class?"

  Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed as she grabbed the slip and stood up. Rachel stood up with her, "I was the one passing the note to Chloe, ma'am."

  The class stared at Rachel before the teacher sighed, "Rachel, please take your seat. Chloe was the one passing the note to you. Now, Chloe, please continue."

  Chloe went to speak up again but this time Rachel took the paper from her, "It's my fault, Mrs.Gonzalez. I asked Chloe for her number."

  A few kids snickered and some gasped melodramatically as if Rachel had just pleaded guilty in a murder trial. Mrs.Gonzalez sighed again, "Rachel Amber, I'd like to see you after class."

  "Yes, ma'am."

  "Chloe, Rachel, please take your seats now," Chloe and Rachel sat back down as Mrs.Gonzalez finished roll.

  Chloe leaned over her desk to whisper to Rachel, "Hey, thanks for that save. Not that it matters I totally could've read my note, dude."

  "And I could've totally acted embarrassed to have any contact with you. I wanted people to know I didn't care and you to know that I do."

  "We literally just met," Rachel turned halfway in her seat, "And you literally were just in suspension for 3 days because you stood up for yourself."

  "I get that, I'm like, pretty rad and stuff, but I could've "defended myself" again. You obviously already have a pretty reputation, why the fuck are you trying to trash it?"

  "I'm not "trashing" it. I'm making it into something I can be proud of, and besides if they wanna hate me, they can hate me. If you wanna hate me, you can hate me. It doesn't change what I already did, Chloe," the teacher cleared her throat, "Chloe Price, do I need to speak to you as well after class?"

  "Well, if you think you should, go ahead. I make no promises I'll hold up."

  The teacher sighed and began her lesson on the board. Chloe leaned over her desk again, "I'll wait outside at the water fountains for you."

  "The ones across the hall or around the left corner?"

  "Across the hall," Rachel nodded in acknowledgment.

* * *

  Chloe leaned against the lockers next to the water fountains, occasionally glancing at the door to Mrs.Gonzalez's class. Heavy footsteps turned the corner and stopped beside her. Coach Wright stood towering above her, arms crossed over his chest, "Price."

  "Wright," Chloe mocked him, copying his stance and his voice.

  "Students are not allowed within the halls without a pass once the bell's rang. Do you actually have a pass this time?"

  The door across the hall opened before Chloe could answer. Rachel smiled up at Coach Wright as she walked over to the two, "Thanks for waiting, Chloe."

  "Yeah, no problem."

  Coach Wright glared at Chloe, "There's no need to defend him, Amber. He does this sort of blatant rule-breaking often."

  "I'm not "defending" _her_. I asked Chloe to wait for me while Mrs.Gonzalez held me after class," Rachel's smile had faltered when the coach had referred to Chloe as a boy, but hadn't completely faded.

  Coach Wright groaned, "Fine, kid. But he has to get in the least an infraction for breaking the rules."

  "Yeah whatever. It's for "loitering" again, right? Don't even give me the slip just put it on my "record." You're gonna do that anyways and I already know what it's for," the coach glared at Chloe again as he tore out a paper from the small notepad he'd retrieved from his jacket, "Your mother still has to sign, Price."

  "Yeah, thanks for the pink slip, Coach," the coach grumbled as he walked away.

  When they stared walking down the hall, Rachel grabbed Chloe's hand before they'd even turned the corner. Chloe stared down at their hands after she tossed the pink slip at a trash can across the hall.

  Rachel Pulled Chloe to a halt, "Hey, if you're not okay with holding hands, that's cool. I probably should've asked first, but I mean like if you don't like it you can just like, yank your hand away."

  "No, it's chill. It's just...odd, I guess. Max always kinda had this like thing against a lot of touching without a reason behind it. I don't mind," Chloe tugged on Rachel's arm as she took a few steps forward.

  Rachel showed off another bright smile as she started walking alongside Chloe again, "So...Max? Friend? Ex? Weird cousin?"

 "Friend. Best Pirate Friend."

 Rachel chuckled, "Best...Pirate Friend?"

 "Oh yeah, me and Max we're the best pirates to ever walk through some woods! Yeah, she moved to Seattle over the summer."

  "Sounds like that might've been rough."

  "Very rough. My cat Bongo got hit by a car last year, then my dad died like a month before Max left, and I haven't heard from her since. And my mom's starting dating this like drill sergeant? He's the security guard here, David Madsen? The guy's a fucking tool, dude!"

  "I ran into him my first day here! They had that like fire drill and I had gone to the bathroom before it even went off. And when I was leaving to go outside he like chewed my ass out for "hiding something" like I was guilty of doing drugs in the stalls or something," Rachel let out a huff as they finally exited the school's main building.

  "He acts like he's gathering some goddamn enemy intelligence twenty/four seven," Chloe stopped as she realized she had no idea where they were going now.

  Rachel stopped a few paces ahead, "You alright?"

  "Yeah, I just...where're we headed? Like is there somewhere specific you wanna go and hang out, or like..."

  Rachel looked thoughtfully at the ground, "There's some big lighthouse here isn't there?"

  "Hell yeah, that place is like the coolest."

  "Then why don't we go there?"

  Chloe grinned ear to ear, "Anywhere that's not here or home sounds fucking perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chloe, I swear if you wake my parents up laughing, neither of us will ever hear an end to it. Can you imagine everytime you come over my parents making endless jokes about the time we failed to sneak out because you were laughing?"

  Two years after her dad dying and Max moving, two years after meeting Rachel Amber, Chloe found herself tossing small rocks at Rachel's window sometime past midnight like she was in some cheesy rom-com. Rachel opened the window and waited for Chloe to say something first.

  "Hey, Rachel," Chloe flashed a grin up at her friend.

  "Hello, Chloe."

  "Wanna come down to the lighthouse?"

  Rachel sighed, "Of course, just let me change. I'll meet you in the backyard."

  Chloe chuckled as she made her way to and over the fence. She stood against the wall next to the door and waited quietly. The door clicked and as Rachel stepped out Chloe jumped forward, "Boo!"

  Rachel jumped and nearly screamed had she not remembered her parents were sleeping. Chloe was cracking up as quietly as she could in front of Rachel.

  Rachel scoffed, "I hate you so much right now, Chloe."

  Chloe stopped laughing and looked up at Rachel, "Aw, don't be mad! Please don't be mad at me."

  Chloe's attempt at puppy eyes was used in vain, Rachel could not be moved with a simple look. Chloe moved forward and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

  "I'm sorry, please don't stay mad, Rachel."

  "What're you doing?"

  Rachel didn't believe for a minute that Chloe was seriously so distressed about her comment. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Rachel went to ask again before Chloe grabbed her and lifted her up, throwing Rachel over her shoulder.

  "Chloe! Put me down!"

  "Hang on," Chloe sprinted over to the fence, laughing louder than either of them talked.

  Rachel was set down on the other side of the fence, she waited for Chloe to slowly make her way over the fence. Rather than landing on her feet, Chloe fell into the dirt, still laughing.

  "Chloe, I swear if you wake my parents up _laughing_ , neither of us will ever hear an end to it. Can you imagine everytime you come over my parents making endless jokes about the time we failed to sneak out because you were _laughing_?"

  Chloe stood and dusted herself off, "As long as they don't tell Sergeant Dickbag, they can make all the jokes they want."

  Chloe walked up to Rachel and towered above her, "My trucks down the road, again."

  Rachel smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand. Chloe laced fingers together before leading Rachel down the road.

  "So, is there a reason to showing up at my house at one in the morning? Or are you just really high?"

  "I got a surprise for you once we get to the lighthouse."

  "Really now?"

  They finally reached Chloe's beat-up truck, "Hell yeah I do."

* * *

  Rachel got out of the truck and waited for Chloe at the front of it. Chloe on the other hand was digging around in every possible crevice of the truck. "Chloe?"

  "Fucking fuck, man. Where is it?"

  "Chloe, what are you blabbing about over there?"

  "Huh? Oh, go up ahead of me, I'll catch up. I can't find the thing I was talking about," Chloe gestured with her hand for Rachel to go.

  Rachel made it about halfway up the trail when she heard, presumably Chloe running behind her. Chloe stopped just a little ahead and bent over trying to catch her breath. Rachel put a hand on Chloe's back and laughed, "Glad to see you're keeping fit."

  "I didn't see you complaining the other night," Chloe strained to laugh at her own joke.

  Rachel noticed a folded paper in Chloe's hand, "Was that what you were looking for?"

  "Yeah, I'll show you once we get to the top. But you'll like it, I swear to whatever god or gods are out there, you'll like it."

  They walked silently until they reached the bench at the top. Chloe sat down first and Rachel sat in her lap, resting her feet on the opposite end. Chloe handed the paper to Rachel, "So like, it's your birthday and you've been talking about getting some dragon or something tattooed on your leg."

  Rachel unfolded the paper to see a really well drawn blue dragon taking up most of the page, her face lit up as she smiled, "Oh my god, Chloe! How long did you spend on this?"

  "I don't know, like an hour or two? I drew a few of them really, I still don't really like how it came out to be honest," Chloe watched Rachel trace her finger over some of the design.

  Rachel was giddily smiling down at the paper, "It's perfect. I love it, oh my god I can't believe you drew it for me."

  Chloe had zoned just watching Rachel smile and giggle as she stared at the drawing, "Holy crap, I love you so much."

  Rachel froze, as did Chloe, who bit her tongue as soon as that last syllable left her mouth.

  Rachel looked back at Chloe and smiled again, "You actually said it."

  Chloe tensed up as Rachel folded the paper and slipped it into her back pocket. She moved and stood on her knees, straddling Chloe on the bench.

  She giggled and leaned closer, "Don't worry, I love you too, Chloe."

  When Rachel's lips met Chloe's, Chloe wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. Seconds passed that felt like minutes, hours even. They broke apart and Rachel pressed her forehead to Chloe's and smiled again, "We should get back to my place."

* * *

  The following morning they were woken up by banging at the door, "Rachel? Unlock the door, your father and I are about to leave."

  Rachel sprung up and out of the bed at the speed of light. Already wearing a shirt she grabbed some shorts out of an ajar drawer. Chloe popped up, her eyes still shut and her hair a mess. She whispered barely loud enough for Rachel to hear, "Closet?"

  Rachel nodded and walked as slow as she could to the door as Chloe rushed to the closet across the room. As Chloe slid the door shut, Rachel unlocked and opened her door, "Sorry, ma'am. I don't actually remember why I locked it."

  Rachel's mom raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, well. You dad's let Bear out already, you still have to feed and walk him though."

  "Alright?"

  "And I'll be getting home later than usual, I'm working an extra shift," Rachel nodded and her mom looked down at the shirt she was wearing, "Didn't you give that back to Chloe already? Like recently?"

  Rachel waited a moment before responding, "No?"

  "Uh-huh, well, bye sweetie. I should be back sometime before 2 tomorrow," her mom turned around, "Oh and Cole?"

  "My name's Chloe."

  "Right, sorry, Chloe. But laugh harder next time, I don't think the space invaders heard you," and with that Rachel's mom left with her father.

  Chloe opened the closet and nearly doubled over laughing. Rachel rolled her eyes and shut her own door, "I see you're taking my mom's advice seriously."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually did another chapter, that's fucking new  
> Anyways, story shouldn't be that long in total, just one or two more chapters, really. And next update should deal a tad more with David and Chloe being Chloe not Cole, but I make no promises, I'm not very good at keeping on track with my original plans


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhmyyygoooodd I haven’t updated in so long and I feel sooo bad but look here it is, the last chapter.

 Rachel woke up to shouting downstairs, Chloe and David again. Sighing Rachel sat up and stretched. She started walking downstairs.

 "Don't disrespect me, Cole!" David slapped her across the face.

 Chloe shoved him back, "Back off, old man!"

 "David! Chloe, stop this nonsense!" Looks like Joyce was home, "David, how in the world do you expect Chloe to respect you if you won't respect her!"

 Rachel walked up next to Chloe, placing a hand on Chloe's lower back. The small action relaxed Chloe immeasurably. 

 "So you're taking his, I mean  _her_  side?" David turned from Chloe to Joyce.

  David tried, he wasn’t great at handling the whole idea that his step-daughter was trans, but he tried to respect her. He was terribly bad at it but he tried, sadly that was probably the nicest thing that could be said about him. 

 Rachel faked a smile up at Joyce and David, who had been arguing, "Good morning!"

 David scowled down at her, Joyce forced a smile as well, "I forgot you were here, Rachel. Hope David and Chloe didn't wake you with their fighting."

 David looked back to Joyce, "You knew she was here?"

 "Be nice, David. Rachel's a sweet girl and a good influence on Chloe."

 Chloe looked down at Rachel and grinned, Rachel smiled back, "Something like that."

 Joyce walked past them to the kitchen, "Do you girls want pancakes?"

 David growled and stormed out of the house. Chloe rushed to the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Hella."

 Rachel chuckled and opened a magazine from the island. Chloe got all the ingredients out quickly and her mom began cooking. Chloe leaned on the counter in front of Rachel, "So...come here often?"

 Rachel shoved a page that'd been ripped out the magazine down Chloe's shirt, "All the time."

 Rachel smirked before pushing up on her tiptoes to kiss Chloe. Chloe backed up, "Man, fuck you, Rach. You shoved a magazine down my shirt, you mighta given me a papercut on my boob."

 Joyce sighed but she was smiling and Chloe was giggling, today was going to be a good day. Despite the rough start.

* * *

 

  Sitting with Justin and Trevor at the front of the school, Chloe realized how big of mistake it was visit them so late. She had completely underestimated  _how_  affectionate Rachel could be when she got bored.

 Rachel was sitting in Chloe's lap as she and Justin talked about recording Trevor doing tricks some time and maybe uploading them onto the internet. After being there for at least an hour past what was considered "normal" Chloe was far from surprised when Rachel got tired of the conversation and readjusted how she was sitting to be closer to Chloe.

 Justin, being the completely oblivious dumbass he could be, continued discussing something about the "proper angles" and what would look best with Trevor or what tricks they could have Trevor pulling off. Rachel pressed her lips to the space behind Chloe's jaw. When Chloe's breath hitched was when Justin took notice, he looked up at them with a confused face.

 "You two alright or somethin'?"

 "Yeah, yeah, I just got a chill," Chloe nudged at Rachel with her shoulder, earning her a devilish grin.

 Justin went back to talking and fiddling with something on his phone. 

 Rachel leaned in and whispered in Chloe's ear, "Not to interrupt, but my bed sounds a lot more comfortable place to  _chill_  than the stairs of Blackwell."

  Rachel giggled as she leaned back away, arms locked behind Chloe. Chloe’s face was red and she was suddenly extremely interested in the trail of ants between them and Justin. Justin stopped talking and silently stared at them for a few seconds. Rachel swears she saw the exact moment a light bulb went off in his head.

 He jumped slightly before standing quickly, “Yo, Trevor. Let’s get back to the dorms.”

  “What? But, man we haven’t even  _started_  to record!” Justin awkwardly nodded his head to Chloe and Rachel.

 Rachel smiled and waved to Trevor, who just looked from Justin and the two girls extremely confused.

 Justin grabbed Trevor’s shoulder, “Just...just c’mon, man. Later Chloe, later Rachel!”

 Rachel’s the only one who spoke, whereas Chloe just waved, “Bye guys!”

 Once they were mostly out of sight, Chloe stood up, lifting Rachel bridal style. She made her way to the truck rather quickly, “You made Justin feel so awkward, oh my god, we’re gonna owe him so much.”

 “Nah, Justin’s pretty chill, he may have been awkward, but he totally won’t make us pay him back,” Rachel climbed in the passenger seat after Chloe put her down and made her way around to the driver’s seat, “At most he might ask us to just blaze with him and Trevor sometime. Nothing new.”

* * *

 

 Chloe woke up the next morning, alone in Rachel’s bed. She got up, put on her clothes and made her way downstairs. Rachel’s mom was sitting at the dinner table, doing something on her laptop, she didn’t seem to hear Chloe come down. Rachel wasn’t there.

 “Hey, Blake, where’s Rach?” Chloe pulled out a chair and sat at the table with Blake.

 “She went take Bear out for a walk, I believe. Breakfast’s on the counter, if you’re hungry, I’m about to head out. If Rachel comes home tell her I’ll be getting home late again.”

 Chloe went through her phone, looking for a message from Rachel, “Got it.”

 Two hours passed. Then three. Four. Five. Rachel still wasn’t back, Bear wasn’t back, and absolutely no messages or calls. Chloe fell asleep on the couch after spending ages trying to get in touch with Rachel.

 Rachel’s dad shook Chloe awake at eleven at night. Chloe sat up and he sat next to her, he was focused on his hands. He looked like he had been crying or maybe he just hasn’t slept in ages. Chloe awkwardly stared at her feet in the silence.

 “Chloe?”

 “Uh...yeah?”

 “Is Rachel here?”

 “N...no?” Chloe’s whole body tensed,  _what was he about to say? Was this why he looked so out of shape?_

 “Chloe...we...we found her phone down one of the rougher trails in the woods. We were looking into reports of a rabid animal or something getting close to hikers and one of the dogs found the phone. The screen’s shattered, there was no tracks, no scents, just her broken phone,” now he really was crying, his voice was wavering, “Rachel’s missing and currently we have no leads or anything we can use to even really start a search.”

 “No...no no nonononono, she’s not missing!” Chloe was crying, “ _She can’t be missing!_  There has to be  _something_  you can do! There had to have been something else, it couldn’t have been  _just_  her phone!”

 Chloe stood, soon followed by Rachel’s dad, “Chloe, we’re trying, but there wasn’t even a scent to follow. If we’re lucky there’ll be fingerprints or something on her phone, we just have to be patient.”

  _“She can’t be missing, Reagan! She just can’t!”_  Chloe stormed out of the house, she called Rachel, over and over on her way to the junkyard.

 She stayed the night in the junkyard, no Rachel, she stayed another day, only leaving to tell Joyce where she was. A week passed and still no Rachel. Chloe finally went back home, she started making Missing Person posters. Another week, the cops were beginning to give up, Chloe would  _never_. Third week, posters of Rachel were everywhere, Reagan and Blake and tried talking to Chloe about it. They tried to say she finally just left to LA. 

 Rachel wouldn’t do that. She’d never  _just_  leave Chloe, she wouldn’t do that. Her parents were just in denial, they had to be wrong.  _They had to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rachel still goes missing obviously, but not because of Jefferson and Nathan. I’m sticking to my original plot for this which means I there may be a sequel sometime?

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is nice, thanks


End file.
